walking_deadfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:GetShowEpisode
Diese Funktion kann aus einem übergebenen Show-Namen eine Episoden-Nummer generieren. Beispiel *Ich will wissen, welche Nummer die Folge "Vatos" hat: Ergebnis: 104 Es funktioniert auch mit Links. Beides erzeugt den selben Inhalt (104) Bitte pflegen, da es Bestandteil der Vorlage:Infobox ist. |Comic = }}} | band 01 | gute alte zeit | gute alte zeit#heft 1 | gute alte zeit#heft 2 | gute alte zeit#heft 3 | gute alte zeit#heft 4 | gute alte zeit#heft 5 | gute alte zeit#heft 6 = 00100 | band 02 | ein langer weg | ein langer weg#heft 7 | ein langer weg#heft 8 | ein langer weg#heft 9 | ein langer weg#heft 10 | ein langer weg#heft 11 | ein langer weg#heft 12 = 00200 | band 03 | die zuflucht | die zuflucht#heft 13 | die zuflucht#heft 14 | die zuflucht#heft 15 | die zuflucht#heft 16 | die zuflucht#heft 17 | die zuflucht#heft 18 = 00300 | band 04 | was das herz begehrt | was das herz begehrt#heft 19 | was das herz begehrt#heft 20 | was das herz begehrt#heft 21 | was das herz begehrt#heft 22 | was das herz begehrt#heft 23 | was das herz begehrt#heft 24 = 00400 | band 05 | die beste verteidigung | die beste verteidigung#heft 25 | die beste verteidigung#heft 26 | die beste verteidigung#heft 27 | die beste verteidigung#heft 28 | die beste verteidigung#heft 29 | die beste verteidigung#heft 30 = 00500 | band 06 | dieses sorgenvolle leben | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 31 | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 32 | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 33 | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 34 | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 35 | dieses sorgenvolle leben#heft 36 = 00600 | band 07 | vor dem sturm | vor dem sturm#heft 37 | vor dem sturm#heft 38 | vor dem sturm#heft 39 | vor dem sturm#heft 40 | vor dem sturm#heft 41 | vor dem sturm#heft 42 = 00700 | band 08 | auge um auge | auge um auge#heft 43 | auge um auge#heft 44 | auge um auge#heft 45 | auge um auge#heft 46 | auge um auge#heft 47 | auge um auge#heft 48 = 00800 | band 09 | im finsteren tal | im finsteren tal#heft 49 | im finsteren tal#heft 50 | im finsteren tal#heft 51 | im finsteren tal#heft 52 | im finsteren tal#heft 53 | im finsteren tal#heft 54 = 00900 | band 10 | dämonen | dämonen#heft 55 | dämonen#heft 56 | dämonen#heft 57 | dämonen#heft 58 | dämonen#heft 59 | dämonen#heft 60 = 01000 | band 11 | jäger und gejagte | jäger und gejagte#heft 61 | jäger und gejagte#heft 62 | jäger und gejagte#heft 63 | jäger und gejagte#heft 64 | jäger und gejagte#heft 65 | jäger und gejagte#heft 66 = 01100 | band 12 | schöne neue welt | schöne neue welt#heft 67 | schöne neue welt#heft 68 | schöne neue welt#heft 69 | schöne neue welt#heft 70 | schöne neue welt#heft 71 | schöne neue welt#heft 72 = 01200 | band 13 | kein zurück | kein zurück#heft 73 | kein zurück#heft 74 | kein zurück#heft 75 | kein zurück#heft 76 | kein zurück#heft 77 | kein zurück#heft 78 = 01300 | band 14 | in der falle | in der falle#heft 79 | in der falle#heft 80 | in der falle#heft 81 | in der falle#heft 82 | in der falle#heft 83 | in der falle#heft 84 = 01400 | band 15 | dein wille geschehe | dein wille geschehe#heft 85 | dein wille geschehe#heft 86 | dein wille geschehe#heft 87 | dein wille geschehe#heft 88 | dein wille geschehe#heft 89 | dein wille geschehe#heft 90 = 01500 | band 16 | eine größere welt | eine größere welt#heft 91 | eine größere welt#heft 92 | eine größere welt#heft 93 | eine größere welt#heft 94 | eine größere welt#heft 95 | eine größere welt#heft 96 = 01600 | band 17 | fürchte dich nicht | fürchte dich nicht#heft 97 | fürchte dich nicht#heft 98 | fürchte dich nicht#heft 99 | fürchte dich nicht#heft 100 | fürchte dich nicht#heft 101 | fürchte dich nicht#heft 102 = 01700 |#default = NaN }}|#default = }}} | Staffel 1 | gute alte zeit | gute alte zeit = 101 | gefangene der toten | gefangene der toten = 102 | tag der frösche | tag der frösche = 103 | vatos | vatos = 104 | tag 194 | tag 194 = 105 | ts-19 | ts-19 = 106 | Staffel 2 | zukunft im rückspiegel | zukunft im rückspiegel = 201 | blutsbande | blutsbande = 202 | die letzte kugel | die letzte kugel = 203 | die cherokee rose | die cherokee rose = 204 | chupacabra | chupacabra = 205 | beichten | beichten = 206 | tot oder lebendig | tot oder lebendig = 207 | nebraska | nebraska = 208 | am abzug | am abzug = 209 | ausgesetzt | ausgesetzt = 210 | sorry, bruder! | sorry, bruder! = 211 | die besseren engel unserer natur | die besseren engel unserer natur = 212 | die mahd | die mahd = 213 | Staffel 3 | die saat | die saat = 301 | rosskur | rosskur = 302 | zeit der ernte | zeit der ernte = 303 | leben und tod | leben und tod = 304 | anruf | anruf = 305 | auf der jagd | auf der jagd = 306 | tod vor der tür | tod vor der tür = 307 | siehe, dein bruder | siehe, dein bruder = 308 | kriegsrecht | kriegsrecht = 309 | zuflucht | zuflucht = 310 | judas | judas = 311 | gesichter der toten | gesichter der toten = 312 | das ultimatum | das ultimatum = 313 | der fang | der fang = 314 | der strick des jägers | der strick des jägers = 315 | stirb und töte | stirb und töte = 316 | Staffel 4 | kein tag ohne unglück | kein tag ohne unglück = 401 | tod, überall tod | tod, überall tod = 402 | quarantäne | quarantäne = 403 | im zweifel | im zweifel = 404 | die krankheit zum tode | die krankheit zum tode = 405 | lebendköder | lebendköder = 406 | handicap | handicap = 407 | kein zurück | kein zurück = 408 | für dich | für dich = 409 | neben dem gleis | neben dem gleis = 410 | besetzt | besetzt = 411 | alkohol | alkohol = 412 | allein | allein = 413 | schonung | schonung = 414 | vereint | vereint = 415 | terminus | terminus = 416 | Staffel 5 | keine zuflucht | keine zuflucht = 501 | gabriel | gabriel = 502 | four walls and a roof | four walls and a roof = 503 | slabtown | slabtown = 504 | Webisoden 1 (Torn Apart) | a new day | a new day = 10101 | family matters | family matters = 10102 | domestic violence | domestic violence = 10103 | neighborly advice | neighborly advice = 10104 | step mother | step mother = 10105 | everything dies | everything dies = 10106 | Webisoden 2 (Cold Storage) | hide and seek | hide and seek = 10201 | keys to the kingdom | keys to the kingdom = 10202 | the chosen ones | the chosen ones = 10203 | parting shots | parting shots = 10204 | Dead Reconing | i: domestic disturbance: taylor residence = 20001 | ii: house calls = 20002 | iii: habeas corpus = 20003 | iv: patient zero = 20004 | v: first blood = 20005 | vi: no turning back = 20006 | epilogue = 20007 | The Walking Dead - the game | Rise of the Goveneur - buch | #default = NaN }}}}